Best Friend or Boyfriend?
by edgeheadforever1
Summary: Charlotte has been best friends with Phil Brooks aka CM Punk, since kindergarten. But now things are different, everything is starting to change. Ever since she has been with Wade Barrett, she has become a completely different person. She hardly ever sees and speaks to her best friend Phil who is determined to find an answer. This is a story based on love, friendship and comfort.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well this is the first chapter i wanted to start something new :) Anyway please follow, favorite and Review and please send me any story requests you have.**_

Charlotte rushed backstage from her match to see her best friend Phil Brooks, or more commonly known in the WWE as CM Punk waiting for her. Charlotte was 33; she had grown up with her mum, dad and her sister Rebecca who was three years older than her. She had long dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes which made them stand out against her dark features. She had been born in Los Angeles, California but when she was only six years old her family moved to Chicago, Illinois, where she had met Phil when she was in Kindergarten, ever since she could remember they had always been the best of friends from practically the moment they met.  
Growing up she had never been into anything 'girly' Charlotte had always preferred to be different. She and Phil always watched wrestling together; they had grown up with wrestlers such as Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold, Shawn Michaels, Triple H and the Hart Family. They both loved wrestling. They spent hours together sitting in front of the TV devoured by their heroes.  
They Both began to train together to become professional wrestlers, Phil made it in to Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) in 2006, Charlotte was put on NXT in 2010, and after progressing really well she was offered a full-time WWE contract meaning she was just starting to emerge slowly into the main roster, finally starting to get to the peak of her career. Phil had already been on the main roster for a while now and was helping her out here and there.  
Charlotte was exhausted she could feel the sweat pouring off her from the match against the current divas champion AJ Lee, had proved to be tiresome.  
"Well, well, now won't you believe me next time when I tell you that crazy chick AJ is quite unpredictable?"  
Charlotte glared at him rolling her eyes. But Phil couldn't help himself, it was common knowledge to most that he could not resist the opportunity to use sarcasm or mockery when needed or when the opportunity seemed to present itself.  
"Oh I never doubted you, I hope you take your own advice the next time she tries to blindly kiss you." She said.  
This made Phil think back to Raw and Smackdown just last year where, the crazy and unpredictable AJ Lee, had kissed him from out of nowhere.  
"Hey! As Kane once pointed out 'AJ Lee is a phenomenal kisser!'"  
"Oh shut up!" She said Phil knew he was getting under her skin exactly how we liked it.  
Charlotte just stared at Phil with a glare on her face while Phil just looked back making faces knowing. He had won this dispute, and he realised they both knew this.  
"There's always next time." He said his voice was thrilled by victory, as he smiled his almost evil smile at her. But she just rolled her eyes only adding to his delight.  
"I did warn you! But oh no you insisted that 'She's crazy but that doesn't win you matches.'"  
Charlotte could now slowly start to feel the sting of losing a really important possibly career-defining match. But Phil could see this he knew exactly what she was thinking, he had practically always, been able to read her like an open book even on the day he first met her.  
"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not going to ruin your career."  
Charlotte still looked fairly down, even Phil now was starting to realise that the longer this conversation went on the more down she appeared to look. He took a deep breath and then looked up her.  
"Why don't we grab something to eat, after my match?"  
"Really?"  
"Well yeah, sure I mean it's not like we're doing anything afterwards are we?"  
"Yeah...but still I don't know."  
"Oh come on!" He pleaded "I promise I won't breathe a word of this to anything especially not to Wade."  
Deep down something still bugged him, that for some strange reason she didn't want to tell her boyfriend of only a few months, Wade Barrett that she wanted to spend time with Phil, who after all has been her best friend of many years. Charlotte and Phil, never spent anywhere near the amount of time together as they did before Wade came along, not like they had before. Phil knew things would be different but not this different. He never knows why but whenever Phil is around Wade, something like a chill just automatically hits his spine; it is almost as if something quite dark is being hidden right in front of him. Something that he tries not to think about it but realistically this  
dark thought if often inevitable for him whenever Wade is around. Phil often tries to put this thought down to jealousy, knowing that Wade has the one person he cares about more than he would like to admit. Deep down there is no fooling himself he knows the only reason he tolerates that bloody annoying Wade, is because it makes her happy. That's the only reason, he would not tolerate Wade's annoying personality otherwise.  
Charlotte looked at him with her emerald coloured eyes, that often were too irresistible to Phil, she then gazed into his eyes and said:  
"You promise?"  
"Of course, I promise I would never lie to you."  
He looked at her smiling, admiring her features with passion knowing how much he really did care for her and how oblivious she was to his affection for her. All he could see when he looked at her was pure beauty. She was perfect to him in every way.  
After much hesitance Charlotte, took in a long deep breath and finally said:  
"Ok, I'll go with you."  
Leaving Phil with smile on his face and to think about how happy he was to spend time with her.  
It turned out to be quite a long night for both of them. Charlotte was still worried about how her match against AJ, could have a negative impact on her career. She knew it was stupid, she kept thinking about what Phil had pointed out to her. "I'm sure it's not going to ruin your career." She repeatedly said this to herself, in an attempt to stop herself from overly pondering on something which would probably be nothing. She was looking forward to spending more time with Phil, although she did feel some guilt. She felt as though she was 'deceiving' Wade, by spending more time with Phil and not telling him. She knew it sounded crazy, nothing was going on between her and Phil, Charlotte knew she did not have to justify her reason for seeing him other than she wanted too. She had nothing have anything to feel guilty about, but deep down the thought was still plaguing her mind.  
Phil seemed distracted in his match tonight in his match against Curtis Axel. A million and one other thoughts rushed through his head. Most of all he was just concerned, even though normally this was completely unlike him. He didn't know why he was so concerned. Was it something to do with Wade and Charlotte? Or was it more or less his jealousy finally taking a hold of him? He knew he had to snap out if it. The thought of Curtis Axel in the ring with Paul Heyman and Ryback sitting on the sidelines ready to attack or do something at any given moment would be daunting in general, but the fact that Phil was not thinking clearly meant he knew had to be more wary. Out of nowhere he felt Axel's Hangman's facebuster. Oh boy this could not be good.  
1…  
2…  
3…  
The bell rang, as Phil laid in the ring almost dazed and completely unable to grip what had happened. Axel had beaten him. 'Great' he thought. He was disappointed in himself, how could he let his thoughts overpower him in a really important match like this?

He headed backstage, where he quickly showered, dressed and found Charlotte who had seen Phil's noticeable change in mood. They headed out the building speaking quite briefly until they had reached the coffee place.  
They both sat at opposite ends of the restaurant booth, chatting whilst they waited for the coffee.  
"Rough day for both of us." Phil said.  
Charlotte seemed fairly distant, defiantly not like her normal, chatty self at all tonight. This was something Phil took down as a mental note. He could not help but wonder why Charlotte had been like this all night. It was not like her to be this quiet even if she had lost a match she usually got over it fairly quickly. He knew something was wrong, his gut instinct could sense this.

"Are you okay?" He asked genuinely concerned about his best friend.

"I'm fine" Charlotte said quickly trying to brush off the subject.

"Are you sure? You have been so quiet and distant lately in all the years I have known you we have never been as distant as we are now, and you quiet? That is not your nature."

"I told you I am fine." She said quite stubbornly. "People change."

"If you say so" But Phil was defiantly not buying this something was not right. He could tell something was wrong she was so disconnected from him, something that they had never been. He could feel the sting of her comment. 'People Change?' What does that mean? He asked himself.

The question on his mind was which people had changed and what was going on with Charlotte?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 :) please favourite, follow and review enjoy :) **_

Charlotte was finally heading back to her hotel room, after what had been a pretty long day. She grabbed her keys from her bag and put them in the lock. All the while she was still thinking about everything that had happened. Well first AJ had beaten and humiliated her on global television, which had her thinking that her future might be in jeopardy. Then Phil, who was asking her all of these questions for some reason. The truth was she didn't real feel like answering them because firstly she didn't want to concern him with her problems and secondly because she felt as though she did not really know what the problem was.  
She felt guilty, as though she had betrayed Wade, when really it should not be such an issue for her to catch up with Phil.  
She sighed as she turned the keys into the lock to find Wade sitting on their bed watching Television as she entered.  
"Where have you been?" he asked his voice was layered with an obvious tone of suspicion.  
"Out" She said which was the first was though that appeared in her mind.  
"Well I guessed that." He said "I'm not stupid, you were out with him again weren't you?" she could sense the jealous tone within his voice now.  
"Oh god, not this again what the hell are you on about?"  
"You and Phil, you were out with him."  
"Really what about us? I have given up practically all of my time for you Wade, or have you forgotten that."  
"Were you with him and DO NOT LIE TO ME!?"  
She tried to calm her pulse, and nervousness down she knew she would have to lie otherwise chaos could erupt fairly quickly. "Of course not." She replied.  
"Don't lie to me!"  
"For goodness sakes Wade I am not lying to you!" She said as she headed over to her suitcase where all of her toiletries and fresh clothes awaited her.  
As she tried to make her way over there she suddenly felt his tight grip grab onto her wrist to stop her from moving.  
"Ouch!" She wailed "Get off my arm!" she said as she tried to jerk her had out of his grip, he hit the lower part of her arm hard, to stop her from trying move her arm.  
She gave up, the strength of his grip was too overpowering for her.  
"I am going to ask you one more time and for goodness sakes DO NOT LIE TO ME! Where you with him?"  
At this point Charlotte had begun to feel absolutely hopeless and knew she had to tell him she had seen Phil, otherwise this argument could escalate even further and get much uglier.  
"Fine" She said "I was with him." She felt as though she had just been crushed into a million and one tiny little pieces.  
"I knew it!" Wade said, it was as if he felt a wave of satisfaction overcome him.  
"It's not like that." She tried to explain, afraid that the emotion would pour out from her voice.  
"Yeah, that is what they all say, and then look what happens." Wade began "I am not stupid I know what is going on between you two, I am not as oblivious as you take me for."  
"Wade..." she said in an attempt to reassure him.  
"Listen to me." Wade said his tone became even more aggressive "I will not have my girlfriend going off with every man in sight and acting like a tramp! It has to stop now! Do I make myself clear?"  
Charlotte gulped, regretting it straight away as Wade could now see her vulnerability, she could not answer his question with words at all. It was obvious the intended answer he wanted from her. All she could do was look into his eyes and nod, or she knew she would be overcome with emotion which would lead to tears.  
Wade finally let go of the grip on her wrist. She was now able to walk over to her suitcase freely, grab her things, head into the bathroom where she would get ready for bed. She did not dare rub the mark on her wrist or her arm when Wade was near her, because she knew it would be another weakness he could end up using against her.  
As she looked into the mirror she felt worthless, even though she had still had her hair and makeup the same as when she had seen Phil after her match.  
Once she was ready for bed, she emerged from the bathroom to see Wade fast asleep, as she climbed into their bed. Instinctively facing in the opposite direction of him, it was not until she was certain he was asleep that she could feel the tears running down her cheeks, then onto her pillow and could hear the soft whimpers emerging cautiously through her mouth.  
What a day it had been. One hell of day that was for sure.

The next morning she awoke to find herself all alone in the hotel room, meaning Wade must have gone out. She rolled over to look at the nearby clock that read 10:45am; she sighed as she pulled herself from the bed and into the bathroom. It was not after until she had showered and was standing in front of a tall mirror, that she could see the bruise on her lower arm she had obtained after last night's heated argument. She started to panic. How would see hide the marks? It was just then that she realized she still had some foundation in her toiletries bag, much to her relief and reluctance she sighed and applied the foundation over the bruise, which quickly covered any evidence of a mark on her at all. On the outside it would appear to most that she was happy, but on the inside, she was slowly starting to crumble and wouldn't let anyone in to help her.  
She loved Wade, but why was he always so violent and jealous?  
Why couldn't he just believe her, when she said something without all the other crap involved? If he did that at least she wouldn't have to lie to him.  
For one of the first times she could ever remember in her entire life she could feel nerves consuming her body when she walked into the WWE gym. There was no question to whether of not Phil would be there she knew the answer.  
As strange as it sounds her intention was to avoid him at all costs, she did not know what would happen if he kept asking questions.  
But there he was, and she knew straight away, he had seen her.

Phil walked over to Charlotte, hoping she was better after everything last night.  
"Are you feeling any better?" He asked with genuine concern.  
"Yeah I am alright, how about you?"  
"I'm fine" he said looking at her "Charlotte you do know you can tell me anything right?"  
"Of course I do." She said hoping the squeak in her voice was not obvious.  
Even when she stood here with Phil she was still plagued by guilt that Wade would suspect something, that as much as she wanted to, she could not bring herself to tell Phil."  
She knew she'd never get through a sentence without her emotions kicking in to full gear.  
"I just want you to know that, don't be afraid to tell me, you know you can trust me."  
His words just left her in even more pain, if only he knew how much she wanted to tell him, but she was far too afraid.  
"Thank you, I do trust you." She said managing somehow to smile.

Phil loved it when she smiled, he had not seen much of it lately but when she did, it was enough to light up a room full of strangers.  
Even though she had smiled, Phil wasn't a fool he could sense she was keeping something from him.  
"Follow me." He whispered.  
Feeling lost she caved in and followed him outside.  
"I know you Charlotte there's something you're not telling me" he started much to her original worries. "Look you can tell me, trust me on this."  
"It's nothing." She remarked not fooling him by any means.  
"Charlotte it's not nothing you have been so distant and quiet from me ever since you and Wade have been together."  
"Phil, I'm fine" she looked down and sighed "I have to go." She said.  
He gently lifted her  
"Go? What do you mean go you practically just got here..." That's when he looked down to see her wrist had been bruised. Which had set off alarm bells in his head.  
"What did you do to your wrist?" He asked  
"I hurt it, in my match against AJ."  
"Why did you not tell me I would have taken you to the trainers, why don't go now get some ice."  
"NO!" She said in a rather startled voice. "I have to go."  
"Charlotte, come on you just got here." But she kept walking "Can't we at least meet up?"  
"I'm Busy all week." She shouted out.  
Phil sighed he did not believe for a second AJ could bruise her wrist like that.  
He would find out what she was hiding not for his sake but to protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi All :) Sorry I haven't updated as recently, have been busy with trying to get a couple of my other story chapters up. Thanks for your patience and support. Please Favourite, Follow and Review, Enjoy :) **

Phil would not accept that the bruise on her wrist was from AJ, there was just no way. Charlotte would not have been disoriented that long for her to even cause such a bruise. The question was how did she get it? Was there something he was missing that could solve his dilemma?  
He sighed, Phil did not know what to do Charlotte never kept secrets from him not unless she'd spoken to WWE diva and one of her other close friends Layla. Maybe that's where he should start with Layla, just maybe.

Charlotte was still lying on her bed, still in disbelief that Phil had seen that bruise. She could not tell Wade about this she prayed to god that he didn't find out otherwise those would not end well. She found herself curled up into a ball sobbing and questioning where she should turn. She found herself questioning who she could trust, but truth be told it wasn't that she did not trust Phil or anyone else it was her lack of self confidence lately which stopped her in her tracks.  
Charlotte finally managed to pull herself together, long enough for her to reach the bathroom; where she gently grabbed a face washer and wiped her face. Where she stood now in front of the mirror with instant relief running through her body as she began to feel like her old self again.

Phil didn't know why on Earth he was standing in front of a door waiting patiently for in to be answered. 'Whats the point?' He thought he knew Charlotte had more than likely told no one but he still needed advice. And besides it is not like he could've sink backwards.  
Finally after a long wait a familiar chirpy female voice answered the door.  
"Hello Phil, what can I do for you?"

Charlotte closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the partial freedom she had now Wade was out, but if wouldn't last long. It never did.  
Wade was just so caught up in thinking everyone in his life was out to get him in some way that it stopped the people around him from ever being that connected. She wondered what had made him believe that he couldn't trust anyone, but she couldn't come up with the answer.

"I need your help." Phil said  
"What do you need my help with?" The voice asked  
"I'm really worried about Charlotte I don't know what to do Layla."  
"Why what's been going on?" Layla asked  
"I have noticed this bruise on her wrist, which she claims were from AJ, but when I asked her if she wanted me to her to get some ice she refused and sounded rather startled, as though no one else should know."  
"Hmm" Layla started "How long have you noticed any types of marks or bruising for?"  
"That was the first time." Phil said  
"What if she wasn't lying about AJ."  
"Lay, something is defiantly not right and I know damn well AJ isn't behind this, she's not herself at all lately..ever since she's been with Wade, we hardly see each other little own speak, or anything."  
"Maybe the problem lies not within yourself or her but someone else, she's close enough with."  
"What Wade?!" Phil said "You think he might be behind this?"  
"I don't know but considering ever since she's been with him she's almost isolated and much weaker, to me that would be a warning sign."  
"But surely, I would've noticed something more about it earlier,I mean I know Wade keeps to himself but you don't think that's the reason do you?"  
"I don't know, but you must find out if he's got a part in this."  
"How?"  
"Watch her interaction around him."  
"Lay, I meant to ask you something."  
"Sure, just ask me."  
"Can you try to talk to Charlotte for me?" Phil asked "I get it Charlotte and I are best friends but I mean you guys are fairly close and she might open up to you more."  
"I'll see what I can do." She said smiling.  
"Thanks, I'll see you around" Phil said hugging Layla and then walked away.  
It had made more sense now, Phil always had doubts about Wade, but often believed that the feelings of jealousy and love for her he cared not to admit, were the reason. But he wasn't do sure now, Layla had out things into a perspective he had been to naive to see. He would get to the source of this problem, he just knew it.

Charlotte woke up after a really long nap, feeling more refreshed than before. Her mind was clear she could think properly now. She turned her head to see Wade still was out. 'Typical' she thought she knew Wade would be out he always was. She often questioned why Wade was still with her was it the sex? Something she wasn't seeing? Was it the fact that maybe in a twisted way her suffering motivated him? It involved far too much deep thinking and creeped Charlotte out. Why did she stay with him? What made her want to put up with this crap? Was she scared? Alone? Paranoid? Did she love him? Was she afraid of being single? Was there another reason. She knew it escaped mixture of everything other than love.  
Love. Wade didn't love her. How could he? He made her feel self-conscious, weak, intimated and alone. If he love her he wouldn't emotionally and physically abuse her when he didn't get his way.  
She sighed she had to get away from this negativity she felt in the room. She packed a bag and decided to head over to the arena to train for her match later.

Phil had been at the arena for hours now training in the single ring, with no one around it was dead silent. He stood there thinking in 3 hours the room would be absolutely electric. It was an unbelievable feeling, that Phil couldn't really describe. Every time he came out Phil could feel chills in his body and the reaction was a hell of a lot of adrenaline, nothing compared.

Charlotte opened the arena doors, where Monday Night Raw would be held tonight. She headed straight for the divas locker room, and quickly changed into her practise clothes. She walked outside to see she had a match against AJ Lee, one she intending on winning. Charlotte headed towards the ring which would be packed in a few hours. Sure enough he was there. Phil. She was tempted to walk out while she still could, but realised it was no use he had seen her.

"Charlotte." Phil called out as he could see her walking through the backstage area.  
"Hi." She said faintly almost weakly. Phil could sense this in her voice as she spoke.  
"Charlotte are you alright."  
"Yeah I'm fine just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Nothing really just thinking about everything I have to do."  
"Anything I can help with?"  
"Unless you have a time machine, Phil I doubt it."  
"Well see unfortunately I never gave a crap about science in high school or time machines."  
Charlotte had to laugh at his sarcasm, like he always had been.  
"I've gotta go." She started "I gotta get ready for my match against AJ."  
"Go?, Charlotte you just got here."  
"Look I think it would be best if I-"  
"what's the rush?"  
"No rush I really have to go?"  
"Charlotte come on-"  
"I have to go." She said and with that walked out and heads backstage again leaving Phil speechless and unable to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, am sorry this took so long really didn't mean for it too but have been so hectic...anyway should be posting more frequently after this week. Thanks for the support. Please favourite, review and follow :)**

Charlotte's match against AJ, was quite a wonderful one to watch. She was using every ounce of her frustration, and mixed emotions to her own advantage. She was completely dominating the divas champion in the ring, the only reason she wasn't going for the cover earlier in the match is because Charlotte had so much to get out of her system and the best way to do that was in a wwe ring, where she was paid to fight. Punch after punch, grapple after grapple and kick after kick and Charlotte finally snapped, spearing AJ fiercely to the ring mat.  
1...  
2...  
3...  
Charlotte was almost completely over come with emotion, there was a million things she wanted to do but just leant down grabbing AJ's title as the referee raised her arm. She was going to be divas champion and no emotionally unstable, crazy and skipping AJ would take that from her. As Vince would put it 'No Chance in hell!'

Phil stood backstage still astonished, at the beating Charlotte had given the divas champion. He damn well knew the reason, she was so dominant it was all that emotion needing to be let out. Out of nowhere Phil saw the one person he wish he hadn't of Barrett, which just sent chills down his spin.

"Good luck tonight Phil." Wade said giving his trademark menacing almost evil smile.  
"Uh...thanks...you to." Phil said trying to pull off a fake smile. Phil never had trouble getting words out, but Wade was just such a weird, mysterious kinda guy whom Phil just didn't like or knew the right words to say around him.

Charlotte walked backstage heading to the divas locker room and was relieved to that Phil wasn't anywhere to be seen, it's not that she didn't want anything to do with him, Charlotte just didn't want to deal with the ongoing questions about everything. She just had this sick feeling in her stomach that if they kept chatting he would find out, and something bad may happen to Phil, because she knew what Wade was like first hand and she would never forgive herself if that happened to Phil. As she was about to leave the arena, she saw someone come up to her. To her surprise it was Layla.  
"Charlotte." Layla said "I need to talk to you."

Phil was in the locker room, just adding the finishing touches before his match would start. He sat on the chair praying Layla would get through to Charlotte. It was the last thing he could think of, he tried everything else, but nothing seemed to work. He still couldn't get the chills he felt, from being around Wade off of his mind. Was Wade really such a bad guy deep down? Or did he just keep to himself. Well Phil couldn't answer this, now but he sure as hell would find out one way or another.

"Talk? To me? What on Earth about?" Charlotte said looking at Layla weirdly, almost baffled. Layla knew Charlotte was completely taken aback by her request.  
"Yes, talk to you, I'm worried about you."  
"Worried about me?" She asked "why ever for?  
"Well I'm just worried about you Char, because you're one of my best friends and I feel like there's something you're not telling me, something that's hurting you." Layla explained, showing her deepest concern.  
"I'm not hiding anything." Charlotte said "I think it's just been because I'm so stressed lately with everything going on."  
"Going on?" Layla asked "Char, what do you mean sweetie?"  
Charlotte knew she said too much straight away. "Nothing just work."  
"Charlotte if something is going on please tell me."  
"Look! I told you it's nothing." She snapped "You and Phil are always on my back, so just lay off!" She said  
"And if there was something, it has absolutely nothing to do with you, so just leave it!" Charlotte snapped walking away, leaving Layla speechless but certain the point made to Phil had proven just now.

Phil's match against Ryback, was going alright. Some how he'd managed to stop Paul Heyman's involvement. When really he didn't know how he was doing it. Phil could feel his frustration build into anger towards Ryback. He hated feeling like this because he felt as though, his distracted thoughts could easily be used as a distraction. Out of no where Phil used the Go to sleep on Ryback, and then locked in the anaconda vise, leaving Ryback and Phil in the middle of the ring, with Ryback trying to use every ounce of strength to get out, but eventually had to tap out.  
Phil stood tall, and proud of his efforts in the ring he hoped that Layla talking to Charlotte, May ease his mind, just a little bit.

Charlotte left the arena wearing a tracksuit jumper and pants with her hair pulled up in a ponytail, onto her back. She had only foundation on as she left the building. She knew she gave to much away, they would never leave her alone now. But  
she still wondered how Layla could've known something, even though they were close Charlotte never brought it up, she may have mentioned stress but certainly not her problems with Wade. She wondered if Phil said something, but then realised she hadn't told him anything either and soon abandoned that thought. But then another million questions popped into Charlotte's mind.  
"What exactly did the two of them know?" And "How far would they go to uncover the truth?"

** So how do you think Phil might find out about this? Do you reckon Charlotte might suspect them both before they find out? Let me know what you think :) Oh and also i wanted to point out, that i would really like to start getting your story ideas... whether this is for a superstar, a diva or an OC let me know cause i would love to post some of what you would like to see, if you have any ideas please leave a comment or inbox me :) **

**Chapter 5,will hopefully be up soon fingers crossed. **


End file.
